Travel to Adventure Time World
by vaannessa
Summary: The human girl wishes to meet Finn and her friend helps her to travel to Adventure Time World. Will she and Finn get along ?


During the severe thunderstorm and there were heavy raining and loud lighting, everyone have to stay at home, a girl named Tate is watching her favorite show, " Adventure Time". After watching many episodes, She got tired of it, which she suddenly began to wonder if Finn is real person and begin to wish to meet him but it is impossible. So, she turned the head around to see what time is it, it was so late so she thought, "Oh no, it's 1:00 am. I have school in this morning !'' and turned the light off. She cuddled with teddy bear and slept peacefully.

Next morning, the sun shone brightly and Tate's mother is putting the breakfast on table and yells to Tate, " Tate, it's time for breakfast!" Tate rushed because she's late, " My bus is here ! I don't have a time for breakfast and I have to go." Her mother nodded and the bus picked her up. Tate rode on the bus to school.

Before the classes began, Tate was excited to see her friend's artwork of Finn but with no luck, her friend didn't draw Finn. Tate nodded in understanding, then walked to her class. While at same time, the boy named Zach, who is somehow connected to Adventure Time World, he felt bad for Tate.

After school, everyone went home except Tate, she stood alone at outside and thought " I'm sick of this ! Why I have to live in this world…'' She stopped thinking when she heard strange sound from somewhere. She looked around and Zach appeared, making Tate get scared. Zach said," Tate." Tate groaned " Why did you scare me ? What are you doing here ?" Zach asked, " As your friend, do you want to come over my house ?". Tate didn't respond back and she somehow find it creepy. Zach whimpered " Ok, I know that it's creepy but I mean is that I can help you to meet Finn.'' Tate got shocked, " Oh please, there is no real Finn and Adventure Time." Zach nagged her, " Trust me. Come over my house and I will prove it." Tate had doubts, but she go ahead anyway and they both go to his house.

At Zach's house; Zach dug his box while Tate waited until he finally found the vase:" I found it !'' said Zach. Tate found herself not believing what she saw, " Now what ?". Zach sat on the ground and cleared his throat," Tate, you need to lay down and the smoke from vase will be ready to take you to Adventure Time world but remember that you can stay there only up to four days."

Tate laid down and Zach slapped the vase lightly, the smoke started to come out and go around Tate's body. Tate smelled it and felt dizzy, then she finally closed the eyes. Everything went black, Tate, unconscious, is brought to Adventure Time World.

Meanwhile in Adventure Time World..

The morning started with nice weather outside, Jake cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast. Finn just walked into the kitchen, which Jake heard his footsteps, " Good morning, Finn!''. Finn rolled his eyes and took a seat. Jake handed the plate with his breakfast then asked him, " You look grumpy today. What's wrong?". Finn scratched his head, " Well, I have been thinking…". Jake doesn't understand what he's talking about, " Just tell me." Finn said, " I'm thinking about a human girl". The phone rang and it's from Princess Bubblegum. Jake replied the ringing phone, which Bubblegum warned him and Finn that she just saw the something fell from the sky.

Somewhere in the forest, Tate woke up and found herself laying on the grass. She got up and began to wonder where is she, then heard the weird noises behind her back which she turned her head to follow the noise. At end of noise, she saw Ice King and his penguin. Ice King giggled, "Are you a princess?". He walked to Tate, which she got scared and try to think what to do until she finally said, " No, I'm not princess; I am a human." Ice King got shocked, " Human ? Ew…I will rip you into tiny pieces." Tate freaked out and covered herself with her hands. Ice King was about to rip Tate but Finn, who witnessed the event, jumped on his back and stopped him. Ice King fell onto ground and Tate felt relieved but she was happy to see Finn. He looked at her clueless and Princess Bubblegum yelled at him, " Bring this girl to your home now. I will deal with her soon." Finn nodded in obedience then he gave his hand to Tate, " Take my hand." Tate looked at his hand and thought, " Wow, is this really Finn from Adventure Time ?" She accepted his hand and thought, " It is real and soft…". Finn and Tate were picked up by Bubblegum and Jake, then they went to Finn's home.

At Finn's house, Jake gave Tate a warm robe and chocolate drink. This made Tate to feel welcomed. Finn looked at Tate and thought, " Another non-human, it made me to wonder why I have to be only human in this world." then he decided to go to his room to chill out. Tate got excited because she finally met Finn, but at same time she worried because she cannot see him forever in this world. Princess Bubblegum interrupted her thoughts and sat on the couch, " Are you a princess or what ?" Tate replied back, " I'm not a princess. I am a human." Bubblegum's jaws dropped and thought, " She is a human ? Finn is a human also but he has to marry a princess, not her." She stopped thinking and said, " You can't date Finn; I warn you, avoid him now." Tate became angry and she yelled at her, " WHAT ?! You are just jealous." Bubblegum and Tate began to argue about human relationship.

Finn heard the noise from downstairs. He decide to go downstairs to see what is going on. He went to kitchen first and he was about to open the door until he heard Bubblegum yelling at Tate, " You are only a human girl and you don't even belong in here!" Finn was speechless on the discovery and peeked through the window to see who is the human girl. He finally realized that Tate is the human girl, which he then smiled sharply.

Tate was feeling insulted what Bubblegum said about her that she said, " Fine. I'm out." and runs to outdoor balcony. She eventually broke down and cried and can't stop thinking about the argument. She never wanted to punch Bubblegum that so badly before. Someone touched Tate's shoulder and she turned her head to see who was touching her. She found out that it is Finn. Finn was excited, " Do you want to go on adventure with me?" Tate became shocked and thought, " Is…he…asking me out?" Finn looked at her like she's nervous, so he kiss her quickly, leaving Tate dumbfounded, she can't believe it but she continued it anyway. Finn stopped and said, " Don't listen to what Bubblegum said." Tate smiled and pulled Finn's hand, " Adventure Time!" and they went on an adventure.

During that time, Bubblegum was so mad and wonders about where the heck Tate came from. Jake ran to her and asked, " Did you see Finn around?". Bubblegum was shocked on Jake's question,"It means that Finn went somewhere with Tate. I need to stop before it is too late." It appears that Jake knew what she is thinking about, he interrupted her, " Enough. You rejected Finn and, now you want him to avoid any girls he wanted? That is irony." Bubblegum became angry that she blew up and left Jake all alone and went to her castle.

Finn and Tate enjoyed an adventure together. They are laying on the grass because they are exhausted. Finn blushed and turned his head to Tate, "Umm do you want Tier 15 ?" Tate chuckled because she knows what it meant so she just said plainly, " Why not ?" and it made Finn to be shocked. He said, " Are you being serious? We are dating only a day but Jake never told me what Tier 15 means." Tate is speechless, "Umm.." until Finn interrupted her, "I forgot to bring the box with me. You stay here and I will be right back." Tate nodded in understanding and Finn left. Tate was so happy, "I did it! I did it! I finally spoke to Finn!" Not long later, she felt some pain in her body and it became worse shortly later. Tate was shocked, " Oh no…"

Finn arrived at his house and went to his room to find the box. He finally found it. Jake was standing behind his back and said, " Finn." Finn rolled his eyes, " I have an adventure time with a human, just let me go." Jake said, " I heard that you go out with Tate." Finn turned his head, " Tate is a human like me." Jake was shocked, " What ?! You know what, I'm proud of you! Have a great time with her." then pushed him. Finn giggled and left leaving Jake being impressed.

One hour later, Finn arrived the same area where Tate was waiting which he found her on the ground. Finn ran to her, " Are you okay ?! It's my fault that I left you alone here." Tate shook her head in disagreement, " No, it's not your fault but I have to go to another world where I was born." Finn is speechless and felt depressed, " Ok… I don't care if you are not from this world, I still love you no matter what." Tate smiled and touched Finn's hand, not long later, she began to fade away slowly and disappeared into the sky. Finn stood up and watched at sky. Everything went black while Tate traveled back to her world.

In Tate's world, she woke up and saw Zach who was freaking out, " I'm sorry that I have to take you back to this world on same day because there is something wrong with the vase. I will do it again when it's fixed." Tate ignored Zach and left his house which left Zach feeling clueless about Tate's behavior.

Everything is same, nothing has changed in her world. Tate regrets for not saying goodbye to Finn but she didn't think that she wants to go back to Adventure Time world again. During her sorrow, she forgot to do her psychology homework and she has to meet her teacher to discuss about it because she didn't understand the assignment. Meanwhile, she got tired from long hours of working on same homework. So she took a break and looked at the window but she noticed someone with blonde hair, glasses, school uniform through the window. She thought, "Why it the person looks like Finn a lot…?" She watched someone took the glasses off, turns out it is Finn! Tate didn't know what to say but seeing Finn made her day and she ran to Finn, " How do you arrive in this world?" Finn replied, " We sneaked in Bubblegum's lab and stole the transportation machine. Anyway, there is no limit of how long I can stay in this world, it means that I can see you anytime but I will go to my world to deal with necessary stuff." Tate held Finn's hand, " It's alright. Will you go to café with me?". Finn nodded and they both went café as it is beautiful day outside. The birds were singing. They watched the bird flying away. The End.


End file.
